


Gratitude.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Aoba only knew how to communicate with his kicks. What should he do when he met someone stronger?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/gifts).



> This is a request oneshot for a dear friend who ships this pair. I hope I wrote Mizuki justice (=///=)

 

 

Aoba hated when he didn’t know how to react.

 

When someone blew him a punch, he returned a kick to the stomach. When another eyed him like some pervert, Aoba gave the bastard a double kick to the stomach.

 

Unless the feelings were mutual then maybe they could go to some dark alley and feel each other up. However Aoba has little interest in those as he much preferred the thrill of games and street fight. The thrill of victory was addicting, no matter how much damaged it caused his body.

 

Aoba came across numerous opponents and defeated them easily. So when he came across a guy who’s neither eyeing him like a piece of tasty morsel or an opponent of a duel, Aoba was at lost. He really can’t figure out this Mizuki guy. He’s strong but didn’t engage Aoba in a bloody fist fight. Instead he just deflected and grabbed onto Aoba’s fast kick like child’s play. The teenager resorted to curses and sneers and stinky eye at Mizuki, still he came after Aoba with smiles. Hell, the adult even apologized for hurting Aoba one time accidentally.

 

When punches and words didn’t work, Aoba resorted to avoiding the dude.

 

He was also uncertain and uncomfortable because no one has approached Aoba with no clear motive.

 

“Just leave me alone, will you?”

 

“Nope.” Mizuki quickened his pace to walk along the grumpy teen.

 

“Seriously, what do you want with me? A rematch? A blowjob?”

 

“Neither. It’s really late at night now. I want to walk you home, Tae-san is worried about you.”

 

Hearing that and the image of Granny’s sad face appeared in his mind, Aoba laughed loudly. Although it sounded forced.

 

“Oh~! Now I get it! Of course. So you’re an undercover cop or something? Doing your knightly duties of searching for lost brats and drag them home? How much are ya gonna leeched from granny for the service, huh? Leave her alone, it's me you're after and I'll gladly pay you back anytime with whatever you want.”

 

The older man frowned, “I’m not doing this for money. And I’m not a cop. I owned a bar though.”

 

Aoba raised an eyebrow and studied him from head to toe. Mizuki was an attractive man and no way he could be some bartender. The way Mizuki easily evaded Aoba’s kicks in the past… he must be part of a team. Maybe a team leader? Again Aoba felt uncertain and he hated this feeling. He wanted to be in control and confident although it’s just a mask to wear. Nobody has to see that sniveling and scared baby. Koujaku was no longer around so he has to grow the fuck up.

 

“Sure and next you’ll tell me you’re a radio dj for Green Island Station or something.”

 

Mizuki laughed as if Aoba just complimented his voice. and yeah Mizuki did have a nice voice. Eventhough Aoba hated it, he really... really like how nice that laugh sounded like. So warm and… attractive. Very nice.

 

“She really is worried about you. When was the last time you ate and bathed?”

 

At those questions, Aoba consciously stepped away from Mizuki. Feeling stupid like a conscious, school girl over his body odour. He almost wanted to cover his own mouth that must have reeked with cancer sticks….

 

Shit shit shit, this was so embarrassing and he hated Mizuki. 

 

Hated how Mizuki gave that genuine concern look as he stepped closer to the exhausted teen. Like he’s going to welcome him in a warm hug.

 

“F-fuck off!”

 

“Aoba?”

 

Mizuki was so close now Aoba could smell his cologne. The adult touched Aoba’s arm and it’s the first time in so long someone touched him in concern and not out of lewd motive or a provocation to fight.

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

He yanked his arm free as if Mizuki’s touch was electric that zinged through his veins to his cold and wary heart.

 

“Hey… hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. ”

 

Shit, Aoba didn’t want to hear that gentle voice. Nor craved that warm touch…

 

“Just… leave me alone and stay away you bastard!”

 

“Aoba!”

 

Yeah, he’s a fighter. He never lost any matches against other guys.

 

And there he was, running away from the guy like a coward with his tail between his legs.

 

***********

 

Few days later Aoba was in a foul mood. He kept thinking about Mizuki who suddenly barged into his life.

 

The guy he can’t figure out and decode his motives. He purposely ignored his usual hangouts where the bar owner found him previously and it’s totally ridiculous. The infamous Sly Blue hiding like a scared stray whenever someone approached them.

 

“I’m hungry…”

 

He slumped against the dirty, graffitied wall.

 

Cold, hungry and lonely.

 

He looked up to the sky, wondering if it’ll rain and he saw the wall was decorated with sprayed art of a team’s logo.

 

“Dry Juice, huh? Heard the leader’s pretty tough.”

 

Aoba heard several rumours about the faceless boss. Unlike other stinky gangs who wasted their time with dope and women, Aoba heard this team’s boss was different.

 

He welcomed anyone into the team no matter their strength and intelligence. For the young and weak, the leader trained them to be a proud and strong member. For the weak and frail, he searched for welcoming homes to house them. Totally different compared to other team leaders who just accept anyone strong or sneaky in their deadly attacks.

 

Aoba also heard the boss was a big softie with a bigger heart. Chivalrous around women and mindful of the kids and elderly.

 

“He sounded like Koujaku haha…”

 

The teenager laughed tiredly. What kind of sissy leader was that? He should be nominated as mayor of this God forsaken town or a priest than a boss of tough looking punks.

 

“Crap, my headache…”

 

Aoba grit his teeth as the migraine came to haunt him. Usually he could ignore them but it was too much on top of his cold and hunger.

 

“Shit… I hope someone could knock me out so that I could pass out and forget about the world for a sec…”

 

Aoba was about to pass out when he felt something soft and warm padded its way on his tummy.

 

“Hey, aren’t you a gorgeous little thing.”

 

The teenager cracked a rare smile when he saw the beautiful animal on his chest.

 

A ferret with soft white fur like snow. Around its neck was a studded choker. The creature sniffed him then rubbed its head against Aoba's chin. It wagged its tail like a puppy. Excited as it made cute, tiny squeaks.

 

“Are you lost? Can’t find your owner?”

 

Aoba scratched the soft animal under the chin.

 

Again, a pleased sound emitted from the fluffy beast.

 

“Kurimu! Hey, Kurimu-chan, where are you?”

 

Aoba froze when he registered the familiar voice. He needed to leave! Right now even if he had to crawl his way and hid behind a dumpster or something!

 

“A-Aoba?”

 

Fucking great.

 

In his hazy vision, Aoba heard the quickened footsteps and someone knelt beside him.

 

“Oi, Aoba! Hey!”

 

The fluffy ferret jumped and landed into Mizuki’s arms. Affectionately wrapping itself around the guy’s neck.

 

“Kurimu? So, you were here with Aoba all these times?”

 

Aoba laughed again weakly. This tough and big guy named it Cream-chan of all things? What’s next? He love peaches and together with Cream, they're now a pair of sweet duo?

 

“So you take care of lost pets too?”

 

“Kurimu is my buddy.”

 

“Fucking wonderful.”

 

Yeah, definitely a pair of sweet idiots. Aoba felt sad at the reminder of his loneliness. He didn't have that, a buddy. He wondered how it feel to own a pet. A small and loyal dog would be great. Small and fluffy where he could play with its paws...

 

“And you don’t look wonderful yourself.”

 

“Tell me about it, I don’t smell like roses too.” Aoba rolled his eyes.

 

Mizuki clucked his tongue as he moved closer.

 

“I was wondering where you went. I even checked with Tae-san if you actually came home. Where were you?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“I don’t want anyone dying in my turf.”

 

Aoba blinked and sluggishly looked up at the older man. Once again he drank in Mizuki’s attractive features, those beloved brown skin and the soft hair. Tattoos looked cool… until his eyes stopped at the tattoo across Mizuki’s neck.

 

The same with the team members of Dry Juice he saw once.

 

“Fucking wonderful.”

 

Aoba laughed again bitterly once he pieced up the situation.

 

“Bar owner my ass, so you’re the famous boss of Dry Juice.”

 

Mizuki frowned, “I do own a bar and a tattoo shop. It’s called Black Needle.”

 

“Fantastic.”

 

Aoba weakly threw venom in his sarcasm but it sounded more like a weak pup’s whines.

 

“So what’s next? Gonna ask me out on a date to the police station for trespassing? Or send me home before my curfew?”

 

The bartender shook his head and to Aoba’s surprise, helped him up to his feet with an arm around Aoba’s back.

 

“Neither. Let’s get some grub. You’re thin like a branch.”

 

“Thanks, gotta keep up my figure, see?”

 

Mizuki chuckled and shook his head, “come on.”

 

Aoba didn’t know where they heading but he’s too sleepy and hungry to hiss and flee now.

 

******

 

In the next half an hour, Aoba and Mizuki qued-up in line at a fast food join.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“What? You rather like ice cream? The burgers here are delicious.”

 

Aoba glared at him weakly, he must be so hungry that when he look at Mizuki, the guy resembled a delicious giant peach. So juicy for a bite---

 

“That’s not it. You’re gonna butter me up so that later you can have your fill with my ass?”

 

Again the adult male shook his head.

 

“It’s just food and I’m hungry too from all that searching of Kurimu-chan. I don’t expect any payback, it’s my treat.”

 

“Nothing is free.”

 

“Well if you join my team, maybe I’ll consider that as payment?”

 

“Fuck off, I belong to myself. Aint no team gonna chain me down.”

 

At that Mizuki looked at Aoba with a sad look.

 

“Being part of a team isn’t like branded as a property. We stay together because we’re family.”

 

Family.

 

That word ached as again Aoba recalled Granny’s silent cries in her room.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Aoba and Mizuki were waiting for their turn but one customer infront of them was taking too long.

 

The people at the back were complaining about the customer but only Aoba and Mizuki could see the customer was a young girl no older than 7. She tip toed as best as she could and waved around her one dollar to the cashier.

 

“I would like an ice cream, please.”

 

She’s been asking the same question to the cashier guy.

 

But the grumpy and overworked dude waved her off rudely.

 

“The sundae here cost $2.50. Get your mommy to pay up or leave.”

 

But the child didn’t seem to understand why he won’t take her money. She tip toed again to look over the counter and point to the sweet dessert she wanted.

 

“I-ice cream… please…”

 

“Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s $2 fucking dollars, brat! Don't make me yank you out of this place and---“

 

Aoba was mad at how the rude guy yelled at the girl. But before he could sock him on the nose and even a kick to the head, another person step forward. Mizuki’s expression sent chills to anyone’s spine. He smiled but that just made the cashier dude shivered.

 

“She said she would like an ice cream, please.”

 

He patted the girl’s shoulder and smiled warmly to her when she looked up to him. Instantly she recognized Mizuki and clung to his leg! Relieved to see a familiar face among the angry adults around her.

 

The cashier guy was bewildered, “l-like I said it’s $2 and…”

 

“$2.50 right? Here you go.”

 

From his very own wallet, Mizuki paid for the girl’s ice cream. The sight melted Aoba's heart a little.

 

When she received her delicacy in her little hands, her smile resembled the happiest little angel.

 

“Thank you, big brother!”

 

“Go on back now.”

 

Mizuki patted her head again as she hopped away with a bright smile.

 

Aoba felt pity to the rude cashier as Mizuki turned his glare back at him.

 

“Ah yes, is your manager here?”

 

********

 

Once at their table and Mizuki placed their tray full of food, courtesy of the manager, Aoba was still speechless. Plus Aoba waited in boredom as people went up to Mizuki with hand shakes and half hugs like they haven’t seen the guy in years!

 

“You really are Mizuki.”

 

“Of course I am and this is Kurimu-chan.”

 

The adult laughed as if they just met, tapping his pet’s nose playfully.

 

“No, man. Like… you ain’t kidding when complaining about that customer service and fuck it, you even paid for her ice cream!”

 

Mizuki smiled again. Though his eyes looked like they’re lost in the past.

 

“I knew how hunger felt. And how you only had yourself to rely on.”

 

Then he stared at his own dark skin reflection against the glass window.

 

“And I knew how it felt when people looked at you differently. I often saw that girl around and many didn’t understand her.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She has dyslexia. Her mommie is a good woman but often sick from overworking herself at the wet market. Whenever she earned extra, she’d give the little lass some change so she could buy anything she wanted. The girl is still learning about numbers and didn’t realize she held a dollar and not a 5 dollar bill. Sometimes I visit them when I’m patrolling the streets.”

 

At that Aoba frowned and looked away.

 

“Am I your next charity project now? Gonna make me reform and reflect on my lifestyle and go home to apologize?”

 

Mizuki blinked then chuckled.

 

Again that sound tickled Aoba’s heart. He wanted to hear it again.

 

“Well it’ll be great if you can return home and make up with your granny. But what I’m saying is that… I worry when you wander around alone late at night. You hardly ate nor take care of your wounds. If you need a place to crash, my couch is at least better than smelly and dirty alleys.”

 

Aoba blinked at the boss’s suggestion.

 

“You’re gonna make me your next pet?”

 

Mizuki covered his face with his palm to cover a laugh, “seriously, why do you always jumped to the worst conclusion?”

 

Aoba blushed, for once the mask of a rough and tough punk cracked to show the uncertain kid.

 

“I… don’t know. I just… I’m not used to this, you know.”

 

Aoba confessed in a hushed voice.

 

“People either want to fight me or use me. I know the answer to that, with my punch or kick. So… So when someone actually… well… actually show worry and concern over a loser like me… what do I do?”

 

Mizuki laughed again and he put down his soft drink to stare at Aoba straight in the eyes.

 

“How about… say ‘thank you’ to them?”

 

The word sounded so foreign to the teenager.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“No hand job or favours or monthly payment by installments?”

 

The leader smiled in amusement as he pushed a delicious smelling burger to the teen.

 

“None of that. Come on, let’s eat up. Later you can crash at my place. You looked like you haven’t sleep since yesterday.”

 

Slept for about an hour the past week to be exact.

 

Aoba said in his mind.

 

“Well… that’s great. Maybe I can use your shower too?”

 

He’s still conscious about his bad breath.

 

“We’ll buy you a new toothbrush later.”

 

“Uh… um… I’ll… I’ll you back. Someday, like, gimmie a week. I promise I wont bail you out or steal your canned peaches.”

 

Aoba awkwardly fidgeted.

 

“Aoba~.”

 

Mizuki smiled in a tease.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I told you what to say when you feel grateful to someone.”

 

Aoba blushed and pulled his hoodie over his head.

 

For several minutes Mizuki thought the teen would ignore him or even walk away.

 

But he heard it. Like a puppy’s small bark.

 

“T-thank you, Mizuki.”

 

The older man smiled warmly.

 

“You’re welcome, Aoba.”

 

It was the beginning of a long friendship. Who knew what else fate has in store for these two. Perhaps a special emotion will blossom and their bond will grow as strong like members in a family that love each other.

 

\------

 

\---------------

 

\---------------------------

 

End?


End file.
